


Log Book

by KuHana



Series: Destination: Disaster [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Oneshot, Rewriting episode, These kids risking their lives everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: When Odd jumps out of a runaway bus possessed by X.A.N.A, he expects to landing face-first into the sidewalk, not slam into a tall brunette girl who's flustered and way to trusting





	Log Book

**Author's Note:**

> Odd makes a new friend in the most unconventional way possible

The bus veered left, nearly running over a few startled pedestrians, before clumsily rushing down the road, speeding closer and closer towards the city’s chemical plant.

 

Ulrich cursed under his breath and pocketed his phone after a quick talk with Jeremie. “This is bad.”

 

“No kidding,” Odd quipped, eyes already scanning the bus for any possible exits. No good, the only way out was through the doors, but at this speed… Odd shuttered, his bones already sore with the idea of jumping out.

 

He glanced over at Ulrich, who shrugged. “Got any better ideas?” The samurai asked, voice thick with agitation. “Besides, isn't Aelita gonna need some help on Lyoko?”

 

“You know, I hate it when your right.” And with that, Odd got up and moved quietly to the front of the bus, ignoring the panicked looks his classmates gave him (some even yelled, shouting that he get back in his stupid seat).

 

Jim was too busy with the bus driver, trying to regain control of the speeding vehicle, to notice one of his students force the doors open. It was only when the rush of ice-cold wind blew in that the gym teacher turned around, watching in silent horror as Odd jumped out, unable to do anything as the doors slammed shut.

  
  


* * *

 

 

When Odd jumped off, he imagined he’d hit the concrete head-on, and fully braced for the pain and bruising. What he didn’t expect was to go flying into a tall brunette, who unintentionally ended up breaking his fall.

 

Odd groggily picked himself up, giving the girl under him an apologetic grin. “Sorry about that.”

 

The brunette looked flustered, voice coated in confusion as she spoke. “I… it’s okay?” Her grey eyes darted from the purple teen to the bus speeding away. “Did, did you just… I mean, did you… I mean… where did you come from?”

 

Oh, she was cute. Odd decided to tuck that little bit of info away for later and gave the girl a shrug. Right now, he had to get to Lyoko and save Ulrich from going _ka-boom._

 

The purple teen quickly scrambled to his feet, reeving up to sprint, when something in his leg snapped. “Ack!” He fell to his knee, gripping the heel of his foot. “Oh no, not now.”

 

“H-hey, your hurt.”

 

“Ya? What was your first clue,” Odd snapped, but quickly regretted it. The girl backed away, looking small (despite her tall stature) and started to anxiously fumble with her fingers.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Or I didn’t mean for it to come out that _way_.”

 

“No, no it’s okay,” the girl muttered, grey eyes flickering from Odd to his sprained foot. “I… this is a stupid question, but is your foot broken?”

 

“Broken? No. Sprained? Possibly.” Odd grunted, squeezing his pant leg. Walking was out of the question, and if there was any chance of getting to the factory in time to save Ulrich, drastic measures needed to be taken. “This is going to sound weird, but just listen and don’t ask questions. I need you to help me get to an old factory. I have to save my friend from dying half-assed.”

 

The girl looked hesitant (what did the purple teen expect?), so Odd tried again. “Okay, how about this, I’ll make you a promise.”

 

“A promise?”

 

“Ya, I promise I’ll make this all worth your time. You just help me get to the factory near the river bank.”

 

Still, the girl looked hesitant, but reluctantly she reached down and helped the purple teen up. Odd wobbled and sunk into the brunette’s side, wrapping his arm around her waist for support.

 

“O-okay, okay, I still don’t understand-”

 

“-I don’t expect you to.”

 

“- but you seem nice and sincere, so… lead the way?”

 

Odd spared the poor girl a smile (she was far to trusting) before pointing down the street. “First, we have to take a right at that bus stop.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two finally made it to the factory, and with Odd’s instructions, his helper was able to safely get him into the elevator, but with so much time already lost, Odd had no idea how bad the situation had gotten. Yumi was hopefully already in Lyoko, helping Aelita to deactivate the tower… still, she’d need help. Solo missions where never easy.

 

“Okay, press the buttons there,” Odd said, pointing to the elevator keypad. “Go on, it won’t bite you.”

 

The brunette turned red. “Right, sorry.”

 

“No need for apologies,” Odd snickered, nudging the girl with his hip.

 

A few key presses later, the two arrived in Jeremie's quote unquote ‘laboratory’, where they found the bespectacled boy stressfully typing away on his keyboard, voice straining. “Odd, finally. Where have you- who’s your friend?”

 

The brunette turned crimson, and Odd decided to ignore Jeremy’s last question. Instead, he asked, “how are Yumi and Aelita doing?”

 

“Do you want the good version or the bad version?”

 

“Right, I’m off than.” Odd glanced at his companion. “We gotta make one more trip and then I’ll hand you over to Einstein here.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Jeremie,” Odd clarified, pulling the girl back towards the elevator. “Come on. We have a world to safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite not knowing (and still not trusting) the weird boy, Anastasia helped him into the appropriately dubbed ‘scanner’ room, eyeing the tall, cylinder-like stations with hesitation.

 

“You go in there?” She asked, pointing to the one in the middle.

 

The boy answered with a bob of his head, blonde hair falling out of place.

 

This all felt so awkward, even when the boy was standing in the ‘scanner’, leaning against the inside. He gave her one more reassuring smile before the doors slid shut and Jeremie’s voice called Anastasia back up to the lab.

 

The elevator ride felt empty without the purple boy, and Anastasia was startled to realize how okay she felt around him, despite only knowing the boy for a little under an hour.

 

“Welcome back,” Jeremie greeted, eyes never leaving his computer screen.

 

Anastasia sheepishly waved, coming to stand beside the blonde boy. She watched over his shoulder, trying to decide what the figures on the screen ment. One was labeled _Aelita_ and the other _Yumi…_ er, wait. Anastasia blinked, leaning in and watched as the Yumi figure disappeared from the screen.

 

“Oh no,” Jeremie yelped, his fingers reaching into his blonde locks. “Odd, Yumi’s just been devirtualized. Hurry up, Aelita’s all alone with a megatank!”

 

“ _Roger,”_ Odd’s voice boomed. Anastasia jumped a little, her insides sparking with confusion. Almost instantly, a new dot appeared on the screen, this one labeled _Odd._

 

_So, is that the strange boy’s name? It… it fits him._

 

The elevator doors suddenly scratched open, revealing a tall Asian dressed in all black. She looked weary, tried, and her hair matted her sweaty face. Anastasia blinked a couple of times. Where had she come from?

 

“Jeremie…” The Asian moaned, “Ulrich, how is he?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ulrich felt his body slam against the bus’s window, bruising his left shoulder. “Shit,” he hissed, gripping his cellphone. “Listen, we only have four minutes left before we get to the complex. How are things going on Lyoko?”

 

 _“Aelita and Odd are handling it.”_ Jeremie’s voice echoed, following by a few clicks of the keyboard.

 

Ulrich heard the blonde braineac warn Aelita and Odd of something, but didn’t have the energy or the time to make out what it was.

 

The bus suddenly veered right, propelling the students inside to the windows.

 

“Jeremie,” Ulrich shouted into the phone. “We’re running out of time here!”

 

Police cars blurred in the back, trying desperately to catch up. Jim tried to break open the window, but was almost thrown out and run over. Only a few minutes later, and the chemical plant was already in sight, looking tall and very, very deadly.

 

Ulrich swallowed thickly, feeling his stomach sink. It’s all over…

  
  


* * *

 

 

Anastasia watched, wide eyed and tense, as Aelita entered the tower and quickly punched in the words _LYOKO._ The dot labeled _Odd_ stood idly by, his tail twitching anxiously. Yumi, who had regained her energy, gripped Jeremie’s seat, muttering something under her breath.

 

_She’s so worried._

 

“ _Tower, deactivated,”_ someone’s soft voice spoke, and Anastasia decided that that must have been Aelita. She watched as Jeremie sighed in relief and Yumi visibly relaxed.

 

“That was too close,” the Asian whispered, wiping sweat off her brow.

 

Jeremie turned in his seat, a smile pulling his lips upward. “Ya, but we did it. Now, are you ready for a return to the past?”

 

“You bet.”

 

Anastasia felt confusion cloud her mind once more. Return to the past? As in time travel? Wasn't that in the realm of impossible? Before she could ask, however, a blinding white light enveloped her vision, and just like that, she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

The day started back up again, only this time, Anastasia wasn’t plowed down by a boy dressed head to toe in purple. No, instead, she made her daily run to the supermarket without interruption. She managed to buy a few bags of fruits and produce, thanking the elderly cashier before making her way back out onto the street.

 

That was where she ran into Odd, or more specifically, where Odd ran into her.

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” Anastasia recited, her cheeks turning red.

 

“No, it’s my fault- hey, it’s you!”

 

“Um, yes it’s me? I, I’m sorry, but do I know you?” She was sure she’d remember someone as strange looking as the boy in front of her.

 

“Well, no, not exactly.” Odd shook his hand, as if to wave away Anastasia’s confusion. “Hey, listen, you go to Kadic Academy, right?”

 

_Okay, weird._

 

“Yes. How did you know?”

 

“Friend of mine has you in her class,” Odd supplied, “you might know her. Yumi Ishiyama?”

 

Anastasia didn’t know Yumi personally, but she’d seen the girl around a few times. Frankly, the tall Asian looked scary, so the brunette avoided her at all costs.

 

“Y-yes, ya I’ve, um, seen her around.”

 

“Great.” Without hesitation, Odd looped his arm with Anastasia’s and began to pull her down the street. The flustered girl babbled out broken sentences, not really sure what to say or do.

 

_Kidnapping. A guy half my height is kidnapping me._

 

She heard Odd snicker. “Don’t look so scared. I don’t bite.”

 

Anastasia wasn't sure what to make of his words. Was he trying to, to flirt? But why? And why with her? She was a total stranger to him, and he to her, so why…?

 

“Is this a prank?” Anastasia blurted out, only to flush red a few moments later. Oh, stupid brain, there it goes again, trying it’s best to embarrass her. Thankfully, Odd didn’t seem to take any offense.  

 

“No. No prank. Just fulfilling a promise.” He didn’t elaborate, and Anastasia wasn’t sure she wanted him to. A promise? Like to a friend? Strange. Still, maybe this weird little hang out (it’s not a date, Anastasia refused to call it a date because it was not a date!) won’t be so bad.


End file.
